expertfluxfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial
__TOC__ Interface Welcome Screen File Here you can create a new project, open a existing one or use our shortcut "Recent Files" to open a previously opened project. Edit Tools Exit Here you exit the program, it will ask if you wont to save your project before close. Creating a New Project When you click in "File->New", to create a new project, the screen above is displayed. In this Screen you can give a name to your project, select if it will start with the default components and more important you can choose if it will contain librarys from others projects that you already created. Obs: By default a new project is saved at: C:\Users\UserName\Documents\Expert Flux\YourProject , if you want to change that location you have to copy the folder with the name of your project with everything that it has inside. Inside of your project folder you will find a folder named "EFluxHistory" , in this folder you have every save file off your project from start to end, this way you can recover a last saved point of your project if you need, the program already organize your saves by date and name to make your life easier. To recover a last saved file, just copy it from the "EFluxHistory" folder to the main project directory, now rename the copied file with the name of the file that was originally in the main folder (that is the file that you choose when you open a project, it usually looks like this: "YourProject.eflux" ), don´t forget to move or delete the file that was originally in the main folder so that the new copied file will not enter in conflict with the last one. When you Have an Opened file: When you have a project already opened, the "File" button will have more options as you can see in the picture above, you can now choose to save and save with different name and location then the default of the program, you can close your project and click in "Integrity Check" to make a validation of your project, this validation is already made when you open a project, but it can be made manually at any time it this option. This is the Library. From here you have acess to all Expert Flux objetcs. There is 13 object types. They are: Flux Objects - these objects control the process flux: Rooms - This is the heart of Expert Flux. Here you´ll be able to detail your flux and define what will your software do. Forms - these objects will represent what information your users will see when they run your software. Data Objects - These objects define what kind of data will be processed by Expert Flux: UIs - Unity of Information - This is the basic building object and represents ONE AND ONLY ONE piece of data. UDs - Unity of Data - you can group any UI or another UD into a UD. These groups are used to simplify and organize your data. Tables - These objects represent a physical table in the database Niches - These are groups of tables, treated as a unique object inside Expert Flux. Databases - These objects allow you to connect to one or more databases. Definitions - These are auxiliary objects that will help you build your software: Actors - They represent a person doing a specific role or an automated task External References - These are used to call external objetcs, such as Web Services, Stored Procedures and the like Informations - These are functions that return one value an can be used in expressions Autoloops - these objects are used inside informations to gather data from more than one row Business Rules - these objects are used to implement specific validations. See also Qualification: Total Deploys - These objects will be used to test and run your software. This is the object edit screen where you can modify your library objects. Object Selection Here you can select the different object types that exists in the library. Object List Here is the list of objects of the same kind selected in pane 1, you can use the filter to search a specific object name and use the + or - icon to open all or close all sub object categories (you can open or close manually each sub categories just clicking in the + or - icon beside of the object name). Selected Object Properties Here you can edit the properties of the selected object. Additional Informations Here informations about the selected object are displayed, double clicking objects here usually selects it. "I am being used by" Means: The selected object is inside this object. "I am in these properties" Means: The selected object is refference by a property (usually in a combo box) of this object ther object has. "History": keeps a history list of the last selected objects that you are currently editing in the library. New Objects Here you can create new objects. Edit Pane Here is where you can modify the selected objects and its inner objects. Workspace Here are existent library objects that you drag and drop to edit pane, you can use filter, + , - , icons just like in object list, also you can switch between tabs like Modules, Forms, Rules, etc... to change kind of objects that are displayed. Status Bar Status bar show pertinent information about components/objects, database synchronization, errors among other information.